1) To evaluate and compare the ability of three distinct strategies of intra-cellular immunization to prolong survival and preserve function of antigen-specific CD4+ T helper clones in vivo following transfer into HIV sero-positive individuals; and 2) To determine if the expression of IC-imm genes in HIV-specific CD4+ T cell clones can be used to promote the augmentation and persistence of HIV-specific immunity in HIV seropositive individuals.